Loving Jane
by Ana Almeida
Summary: AU. Maura felt in love with her pretty new student, Jane Rizzoli. Will Maura tell her?
1. Chapter 1

**Rizzoli & Isles** and any other member quoted isn't mine. The Rights of the series are reserved to the authors and TNT.  
>There dialogues in the native language of the characters, then please use the translator if you can't understand.<br>I'm just doin' it bacause some peoples ask me to. This story is oficially in Portuguese.  
>Enjoy it!<p>

_Comune di Portofino, 15 Ottobre_

The curly hair of the brunette dancing on Genoa autumn's cold air; it blew hardly make her eyes, one time or another, close. Anchored over a clumsy trunk of cider tree, the girl peered the region's temperate vegetation. The view consisted of a lot of pine and cypress lined up one by one; a pine side by side a cypress and so on. The sky embellished by some black birds, was owner of a light-alice-blue and a couples of cloud. These were some of the few moments where the teenager didn't care about anything or anyone, thought of nothing or somebody else. She only allowed itself to withdraw her rebellious burden and be anyone. Jane was now anyone. She had no feelings, opinions or a hindering and anachronistic behavior when she's Jane Clementine Rizzoli. The girl only were allowed to inhale and exhale the air slowly as birds joked over the heaven. The Countess Vacca Agusta's former home, which was now populated by the Rizzoli, remained a remote unison. Could be heard the voice of Thomas and Francesco Jr. and some fierce protests from the voice of the patriarch Rizzoli. Jane sighed heavily and rose hesitantly the ground covered by grass.

"_Porca troia._" — She murmured into the nothingness.

The girl walked over to the Countess's old house in slow steps. She looked down and noticed a small variation in pigmentation on the grass between grass-green and forest-green. She found some yellow flowers along the way and smiled at some of them. The unison before approached and grew louder, the brunette could hear her mother and her father wandering some words that made no sense. Glimpsed them through the large glass window that stood behind the chair of the Mr. Rizzoli's large office.

"_[...] indietro è meglio... Epulso ogni volta [...]_" — they uttered.

Walking into the living room, Jane finally gave a little meaning to the sentence. Her abysmal eyes widened dramatically as she made her way to the office voraciously, ignoring the pleas of Domenico, their butler.

"_Come back?!_" — the girl scolded as she beating the door white ebony against a yellow papaya whip wall — "_Back to where, Pop?_"

The old man sighed deeply for the lack of the girl's manners. The untimely doctrine of the young troubled her father exorbitantly.

"_Jane Clementin..._"

"_Pop!_" — the young lady intervened — "_Answer the question._"

The old man sighed again and replied firmly, still without looking at her:

"_We're going back to **Boston**._"

The brunette's chin dropped to the ground.

"_Negli Stati Uniti?!_" — she asked already knowing the answer — "_No, no, no e no! Non lo farò._"

The old man turned to face the girl who sat motionless at the center of his office. Francesco Senior found himself sitting on a dark brown cowhide chair. The teenager's slim body writhed in anger over her simple clothes.

"_No._" — he replied — "_I wouldn't leave you alone to ruin it all alone as you do here, Jane._"

"_Frank!_" - Rizzoli matriarch finally spoke. — "_She's our daughter._"

"_Lo so, Ang._" - answered without looking at him wife — _"Adesso, Jane, go pack your things and don't say anything else until I decide you should speak._"

The girl remained inert: it was a lot of information and discontent for just a few seconds. How could such a frivolous sentence cause such feeling?

"_You can't do that!_" — she exclaimed as her tears threatened to fall — "_You can't decide my life without tell me._"

"_Certainly I can, my daughter, and I have already decided._" — replied — "_Now go or will I have to call Domenico to get you out?_"

"_Non! Che farabutto scemo non mi toccherà!_" — scolded.

"_Jane!_" — Angela suppressed.

"_Get out of here. Now!_" — he scolded back — "_Jane, ho detto adesso!_"

The girl growled and made in her way to her room while cursing everyone and everything around her. Domenico when seen only gave her a scathing smile but the girl dodged the man and just moved on up the stairs of the old house of the Countess. The tears finally fell on her dark eyes, the hidden webs behind her eyes finally broke down, the reflections now turned blurs and everything seemed out of order. Some curses were spat mouth apart shaped wailing. She would leave the mansion of the Countess Vacca Agusta, a character in magnitude in her infancy; one time or another in her childhood, Jane talked to the Countess told her secrets and shared their sorrows, but the countess remained unspoken. She loved the company of the Countess when played with her toys — once she really didn't like dolls teas or jump rope, then she invent their own toys in the garden with the countess who gave her a silently grin. She'd leave the sun would emerge from behind the sight of the pines and cypresses, leave the black birds that adorned the sky from winter to summer and would only take half of her soul, since the other piece would be on every corner where she already had spent . The place will keep the eternal homesickness over her lurid eyes.  
>The tears ceased to the top of the stairs, because one day somebody said her that crying is going without back, but the girl would come back to get the piece of her soul. How could her survive without it? Step by step her anger grew, her grudge was fueled by every move and hatred for her father swelled with every breath.<p>

"_Un giorno il figlio prodigo che ritorna a casa._" — whispered the thin voice behind the Jane's lean structure.

The girl turned and smiled sadly at the owner of the pair of small legs.

"_Un giorno, Tommy..._"

...

Forgive any error or inconsistency, there is not my first language... I really appreciate all of the requests on my inbox, thank you guys to support me and convince me do that translation, means all for me.


	2. Chapter 2

I own **nothing**.

Boston,_ Ottobre 18_

New home, new climate, new landscape, new vegetation, everything was too new to Jane. It was all just like hair dye: remorse, but didn't penetrate the soul. It was not bad, but not as the former home of the Countess; there was not the countess there to talk to Jane and neither pines and cypresses. The curly was before wild, today were find in rested and the icy wind still blew, but Jane didn't dare to go out and facing the urban landscape that graced the front of her house, afraid of forgetting her former sight. Her parents had bought a house in a neighborhood that Jane couldn't pronounce the name, even tried denote. The language still frightened the girl, but she had a little practice, since her parents forced her to learn three different languages : French, English and Spanish. Jane stared at her suitcase, still fed by their clothes misfolded while she wondering about the former home of the Countess and now her former home. The young wondered by few seconds that, maybe, if her were not expelled from school or boarding of Milan or Rome, she wouldn't be in that situation, but Jane would never adopt such thinking. Jane didn't want to torment herself with so much melancholy, but sorrow was needed. Become pleasing to God, the girl read somewhere and repeated to herself, firm yourself and take the sadness away from you.

"_Miss Rizzoli, your mother is waiting for you to the dinner._" — warned the new housekeeper, Rose, as she rested her body on the doorframe.

Jane just stared at her and turned her attention to her crimson red suitcase. Rose smiled and approached the bed the girl slowly, keeping the smile on her pale face. The woman had her fifties and owned a dashing British accent, wore formal clothing like pencil skirts and blazers always the same color. Today, Rose wore a set of skirt and black blazer and one inside light blue shirt that reflected her eyes the same color.

"_I know you're upset._" — she said softly, sitting on the bed's edge — "_And I know you love Italy, but now here is your home, Miss Rizzoli._"

Jane stared at her with a sullen scowl on her olive face.

"_You know nothing about me._" — replied — "_You're just another one of my parents stupid employee like that idiot, Domenico._"

Rose frowned and leaned her hand under her thin chin, she wasn't undermined by the insult was interesting, actually.

"But_ of course I know you._" — she said — "_You must be regretted for having been punk and also must avoid getting out there, because you are afraid of forgetting how look the place where you lived. But I tell you, this will not be enough... You need to face it now, Miss Rizzoli._"

The girl's eyes widened. Jane lowered her head while playing with the hem of her green asparagus blouse.

"_And how do ya know?_"

"_I already I've been on the same._" — replied the old lady — "_But, I tell you, miss, you have to face all this._"

Jane craned her head and nodded.

"_Forgive me?_" — she asked — "_Sometimes, I am a ... how to tell zoccola here?_"

The lady laughed lightly at the question the girl.

"_Bitch._" — answered — "_And you do not need to apologize, Miss Rizzoli._"

Jane snorted. Why so formal? I'm not an old woman — the girl thought.

"_Cazzo, call me Jane._" — she said, wearily. — "_I'm not so old._"

Rose nodded and stood up from the bed. The lady took one last look at the girl and out the door. Rose Rainer was fifteen years old when her father decided to leave England to go to the United States, since her mother died. She lived in Vermont for many years to get married and move out for Boston. Rainer had no children, since she was infertile and her husband died ten years later that them married up. The woman was alone and spent her time reading and creating soliloquies.

"_Miss Rainer!_" — cried the girl as out of his room in a hurry to reach the lady — "_Will you be my friend, right?_"

She could be like the Countess, but would not be the same. Still lacked the silent smile and talk all night, but it could be anyone. Jane had never had a friend, all the girls of their schools were not like her; were what Jane called 'civetta'. On the other hand, the girl never had time to make friends at school because she always just beating a colleague, inflicting rules, disquieting teachers.

"_Pardon me?_" — asked the lady gently as she turned up to find the little eyes.

The girl remained silent. Why was she apologizing? — she asked to herself. Noticing the confused countenance that had formed, Rose hastened to supplement:

"_It means you have to repeat what you said._"

"_Ah!_" — she exclaimed — "_I asked if you want to be my friend._" — Jane answered in an embarrassed whisper.

The lady smiled sweetly.

"_Of course I do, Jane._" — said — "_But your father may not know, okay?_" — asked in a whisper, almost a murmur.

Jane, already imagining the reason, nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

I own **nothing**.

_Boston, Ottobre 20_

The impatient fingers of Jane danced on the table amber wood causing a rhythmic noise. Her eyes sought something to look at, but the Mister Isles's office made her even more scared. Jane's black strands found shrouded in a bistre brown ribbon. The children remitted some sounds from outside of the door, but the brunette ignored the noises as she bit her cheek nervously. Was always like, new school, new directors, new classmates, but she always knew would come out at the end of each semester. Awkwardly, the brunette stared at the desk of the director secretary who skillfully typed something. The woman was about her early thirties and Mexican traits. Typed and typed without stopping. Jane smiled at the way that the fingers of the young were moving rapidly and rhythmically, each finger being knew where every thousandth passing, was wonderful if Jane didn't hate every inch of that place.

"_Jane Rizzoli?_" — asked the old gentleman as he entered his office.

Mister Isles had some white strands over his short golden hair, a aged face, poor posture and smelled of soap green apple. His voice was muffled and fierce and his eyes carried a little sadness and wickedness.

"_Si, signore._" — she answered gently.

First, Jane was presented as a good girl, very clever, in spite of the expulsions and then planned her escape. Jane didn't like monotony, so she arming its withdrawal when went chagrin with everyone around her. She liked to study, it was not boring or hard, but for some reason being what she do it talking louder and Jane did what her heart desired. The old man sighed and sat back in his chair, cheap leather.

"_In English._" — ordered — "_You're in America._"

The girl shrugged and stared at the old man.

"_You think you intimidates me with your ridiculous behavior, Miss Rizzoli?_" — he asked over a nauseating tone in his voice — "_You are wrong, Miss, I'm not afraid of you as your former fellow that you assaulted or your teacher that you insulted._"

"_Really?_" — she asked indifferently while leaned back in her chair.

"_But, unlike all those schools you got kicked out, I will not kick you out so early._" — he said — "_I know what you're doin' and I know how to reverse it all, Miss Rizzoli._"

"_Ritardato._" — muttered.

"_Now get out of my office._" — he ordered — "_You have your schedules._"

The girl stood up and put in her way to the exit of the boardroom.

"_And, Miss Rizzoli, I'm not afraid to take any action against you._"

With that the girl left the room. In her face a angry frown is forming, the old not inhibited, not anymore like before — Jane heard about him when David, her driver, brought her to school — and Jane wanted revenge on the old at any cost. It's just one more — she thought. With that thought the girl entered the room from the corridor C, the class was Anatomy.

* * *

><p>The chatter ceased as a sound known by teenagers approaching. The rhythmic noise occasioned a stir in the small room but the girl remained quiet and sitting in their wallet, not understanding. The high heels gave a last step into the corridor and the mysterious blonde entered the room and stood herself at the center of the room; her hands rested on her waist and the graceful curls of the teacher was ending up on the pallid bust of her.<p>

"_Good Morning._" — she greeted, her tone was cheerful and the intonation was perfect.

The brunette craned her head to find the emerald eyes of the blonde. Jane's gloomy eyes hover at those beautiful pearls glistening of the honey-blonde made all the world stop. Her golden hair gleamed in a way that small couldn't explain. Her structure was slender but exquisite too. The simple dress with a slimple cut hugged her curves perfectly as the blonde round neckline revealed her beautiful and pale bust. The woman was as eye drops. Her skin was wan and her red and pleading lips smiled widely for the girl who stared at her intently with open mouth.

"_And who are you?_" — still smiling sweetly, the teacher asked for the new student.

Jane shook her head slightly, recovering from the frenzy that had earlier.

"_I-I am..."_ - she stammered — "_My name is... Jane!_" — exclaimed. — "_Yay, my name is Jane._"

A few giggles were heard by both, but the brunette even care, returning her gaze to the floor, feeling suddenly ashamed.

"_Jane...?_" — she asked, noting the sharp accent of the teen.

Jane cleared her throat.

"_Rizzoli._" — answered — "_Jane Rizzoli._"

The teacher nodded. The class followed accompanied by some brief speeches stemmed from the blonde teacher that Jane didn't know the name. The blonde glimpsed at the owner of the wild and dark hair; Jane was owner a beauty differently, of course the blonde clung glimpsing the beautiful girls of the school like Jackie and Debra Pompeo, a beautiful twins of the school, but Rizzoli stood completely different. Jane owns a beauty natural beauty — without using any type of makeup — and she could easily get lost her curls which ceased just below her bust. The skin of the girl was in light olive tone and her body was thin, but was charming over the greens eyes of the blonde, was almost tempting. The girl was the owner of an eccentric beauty, not much seen being adhered to by the youth of today, Jane was integrally genuine. The pair of long legs small if fidgeted beneath the chair and one time or another she caught the teacher with no name's look over her and blush hard in a bright shade of crimson red. The exercises that the blonde gave them to do was easy for the brunette, a little attention, some difficulties to express themselves in the English language ... et voilà.

"_Finite._" — she said, in a loud tone just as she did in Italy.

The children around her looked at her with confused frowns as she cringed. It wasn't like Italy, the United States wasn't nothing like Italy. People scared her more, the schools, the streets, the museums, everything made her terrified. The teacher, on the other hand, came to the conclusion that the girl was actually Italian and smiled. Her smile was intoxicating, her dimples earned a sweet evidence that Jane was wanting dangerously melt on her chair pine wood. The rhythmic sound of the clock on top of the blonde was watched carefully by Jane kinda restlessly while she awaiting the signal informing her it was time to go and get rid of the Professor with no name who made her feel nervous.

"_Children_" — the Professor said — "_, __give me back the sheets, please._"

The teens spent their leaves forward until you reach the first row with seven children sat one after the other. Jane's first on the queue was a short and chubby guy who owned a blond hair and a voice that wouldn't stand up to the small end of December. Jane heard that her name was Walter. By her left, sat a girl with long ginger hair; her skin was pale and freckled. The bell finally hit on Jane and she was prepared to get up but a feminine and gentle voice echoed inside her ear.

"_Miss Rizzoli, I like to speak with you._"

...


	4. Chapter 4

I own **nothing**.

"_What you want?_" — asked the girl, so all the kids left.

The blonde looked at her skeptically. Jane found herself sitting on her chair, awkwardly. Her thin arms rested on the table and her feet was found too far away from her body, below her table. the girl was practically lying on the chair. The unruly behavior of the girl was just a front for the unnamed teacher did not discover that actually she could dangerously dispose with one simple word the teacher.

"_Just wanted to offer you something._" — the teacher said, standing up.

The woman walked to the little that now moved uncomfortably on the chair, his back ached. The blonde smiled at the girl and sat in front of her, staring at the gloomy eyes of the same. Women's eyes met Jane doing blushing deeply.

"_What?_" — she asked lowering her head.

"_Somebody told me you got difficulties with the language._"

"_What have you to do with it, Mistress...?_" — Jane pondered.

The girl quickly searched for the blonde's fingers in order to find out if the blonde was or not married.

"_Miss._" - corrected the teacher - "_Miss Isles._"

"_Isles?!_" — Jane scolded — _"Just like that director? Che dago?_"

It was true that even your coworkers disliked her father, but it was not for nothing. Mister Isles was a typical pain in the ass, nothing was good for the old man, everything had to be perfect to him. The old man also was such a hardass, he even let any defect pass and he liked to challenge itself. Mister Isles thought his vile conduct could indoctrinate everyone around him. This was one reason that all children feared Miss Isles, but the blonde's heart was huge and everyone knew she'd never be like your old man. But the children kept within, since she could change her mind.

"_Yes._" — Miss Isles answered — "_It's not so hard to believe that I'm him daugther..._"

"_You don't know how._" — Jane mused — "_But what you want, Miss Isles? I'm late._"

"I wanted to give you some private lessons to improve your language, since I'm also your English professor." - she answered perfectly, her smile grew increasingly.

"_No!_" — Jane scolded nervously — "_I mean... I do not know, Miss Isles._"

"_Please?_" — the theacher asked not even realizing that she was begging to give you help.

Jane got up from the chair and grabbed her books that a woman gave her. The woman was tall and pale, her hair was curled and nut-brown, almost black

"_All right, professor._" — Jane said before walking to the door.

Jane was afraid to happening again ... Three years ago the Italian fallen in love with a beautiful girl in Genoa, she was much looked like Jane. But that girl had broken Jane's heart months after them entered into a relationship. Jane's parents, Domenico, Frankie or Tommy even knew the girl or her a passion. It was a thing that Jane wanted to keep to herself. She thought love someone was a weakness, then she always avoided. But now this beautiful teacher arrived and made a such a messy in her head, she even knew what she felt when Miss Isles just looked at her.

"_And Jane!_" — the teacher called before the girl was gone. — "_The beautiful girls often call me Maura._"

The blonde gave her a wink as the brunette hurried her step until her next class.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hi.<em>" — said the voice as he approached the empty table where Jane sat. — "_My name is Steve._" — The boy turned sweetly, sit in front of the brunette.

The boy was the same height of Jane, I mean tall, his skin was pale and the hair was blond. His eyes were blue and reflected his polo shirt the same shade. The guy had a happy countenance on his face and he smiled a little. Jane study the kid for a few seconds before responding gently:

"_Jane._"

"_I know._" — he said, his smile was now wider than before. — "_Can I eat here, huh?_" — asked — "_I mean, you will not hit me if I eat here whit you, will you?_"

"_Maybe._" — Jane joked.

The news had traveled throughout John Winthrop High School. All of them knew about the Italian girl who was the daughter of a big businessman from Italy that'd be studying in a public school in Boston. The brunette attracted many hardly looks during their short stay in school, they knew that Jane was a girl very rebellious and antisocial, but it was broken from the moment that Steve sat in front of her. He seemed like a nice guy, so Jane doesn't want to hurt him and tell him she did not want him to be there. Yeah... - she thought — maybe not all here aren't a pain in the ass. The boy laughed at the joke lightly and took his small industrial orange juice — the flavor was sweet and artificial, so Jane had discarded it. Playing with the food on her dish, Jane heard the kid say:

"Y_ou know, if you don't want to eat your lunch, I can call my friend, Gobber, and heeats it all for you._"

Jane laughed lightly.

"_Gobber?_" — she inquired still playing with food — "_You Americans..._"

"_His name actually is Eddie._" — Steve said.

The boy looked with keen eyes at his friend among hundreds of children and finally found him. Eddie found himself sitting on a round table, talking with a redhead girl and her side was two strongest guys.

"That one." — he said pointing to the boy — "_And that's his girlfriend, Melody._"

Jane turned to rest her eyes on a boy that was blond and thin, his stature was slightly higher than Jane's and his eyes were clear, as the eyes of her new colleague, Steve. The boy had a wide smile adorning his face while talking with the same ginger girl who sat beside Jane, in the class of Anatomy and Spanish. Rizzoli turned to face Steve again, he still took his juice as he stared Jane's abysmal eyes.

"_I thought he was fat._" — she said picking up the apple on her dish.

"_Gobber?_" — asked how Jane had a bite of his apple — "_He eats and even fattening._"

The girl nodded and murmured:

"_Sei fortunato._"

_"I heard you were expelled from a lot of schools._" — he commented.

Not exactly something to be proud of, but Rizzoli always prided. It was as if she had a freedom in the midst of all this bureaucracy that her parents implanted in their home, she felt free. In parts.

"_Sì._" — she replied with a smile — "_There were five schools and two colleges... interna._" — she added in a tone of doubt.

Despite the practice, Jane still had difficulty with the language. But thanks to Miss Isles, it will end. The brunette, for a second, thought to be entering a jam, but he remembered that he shouldn't fear anything, especially the director's daughter.

"_You talk weird._" — Commented — "_I liked it._"

Jane laughed weakly. Jane felt a few pairs of eyes staring at her, and sideways she find the eyes of one of the boys sitting next to Eddie. Jane was a very nice girl, but her indomitable way attracted the attention of many boys. Jane turned to look at the boy in front of him and gave him a goofy smile. It was good to finally have a friend, even though they both knew each other for a few teenager didn't have many friends in her country, either in countries she visited. Many people have deprived it of having some kind of contact, others were irritated by Jane or vice versa.

"_Do you got a boyfriend?_" — he asked naively.

"_Davvero?_" — the girl whispered into the air.

Jane's face changed from happy to nauseous.

"_You came here to just to..._"

"_No!_" — Steve exclaimed nervously — "_I mean, y-you're pretty, but..._"

The boy's response was cut off by a noise that Jane needed to get used to, at least for a few months; the signal was high-pitched and could be heard across the country. Jane snorted heavily and stood up, ignoring the boy ahead.

"_Jane, seriously, I just wanna be your **friend**._" — he said, emphasizing the last word.

Jane shrugged. Both collected their scarlet dishes on the table and headed to the counter where kids could discard their large plastic dishes. Steve followed the girl, saying:

"_I hope you got class with Miss Holiday now._"

"_Why would someone be called holiday?_"

The boy laughed, but didn't answer. Both kids played their remains in trash properly separated for each of the objects. Jane checked into her schedule, was Chemistry, at the corridor A , the second room.

"_This such Miss Holiday is professor of what?_" — she asked as they made their way to Jane's locker.

Days before the girl had learned where her locker was located there. It only took a few minutes to find the her closet, but she eventually found. The closet was the ninety-three, next to a door that Jane had not dared to check what was behind, yet.

"_Chemistry._" — he answered — "But it's not so annoying with her, you know?"

The brunette nodded and took her Chemistry book's off. It was a large and heavy book, Steve's closet was found a few feet away from Jane and so both children made their way to the room of Professor Holiday together.

...

Boring, I know. Any feedbacks? :(


	5. Chapter 5

I own** nothing**.

Somebody asked me to stop centering the text, so I stopped. Hope you enjoy guys!

_Boston, Ottobre 24_

In fact the Miss Holiday's class wasn't bad, nor annoying. The teacher who had a medium build and dark skin, likes to make her class a pleasant and fun environment. Time or another, Holiday joked with the students and when they asked about the subject, she answered every question cheerfully often involving the children in the middle of her explanations. Miss Holiday had broken the stereotype that all Chemistry's teachers were crazy and annoying. The woman gave her class with satisfaction because she liked to be there and teach the youth. Actually, Jane liked all of her teachers. Mr. Dean was a favorite of hers; was tall with a dark and skinny body. Dean gave to her lessons of History and Geography but she also had very appreciation to her Spanish teacher, Mr. Korsak; Mr. Grant, Professor of Physics and Mr. Cavanaugh Mathematics and Economics — even she thought the subject was boring.  
>Today, Jane'd meet her coaches: Coach Farrell and — the famous — Coach Frost. Many girls, especially Melody, drooled by the young man. He was much desired but the was in love with his girlfriend, Coach Farrell, and everyone knew it.<p>

"_I hate that teacher!_" — exclaimed the voice behind Jane.

Jane turned her body to face a very angry and stressed Melody. The ginger girl were using stuck hair by a ribbon of chocolate brown cloth.

"_Pike?_" — the brunette asked.

"_Who would?!_" — she scolded angrily — "_Did you heard about party that will be tomorrow?_"

Jane laughed. After four days living with Melody, the brunette discovered that she suffered from a serious case of bipolarity. Actually, all — of her colleagues — were suffering from the same disease but in Melody was much more prevalent.

"_You crazy, you know?_" — Jane asked, her smile was broad and playful — "_And no, I did not heard about any party._"

"_You should know._" — she said as she put her Chemistry's books in her closet which was by side from the Jane's closet — "_You're coming with me, you know..._"

Jane leaned over the red steel closet and replied:

"_I was not invited._"

"_Me neither._" — Melody picked up her Anatomy's book and stared at the brunette who had her book in hand already — "_But that doesn't mean we're not going._"

The Italian's response was cut as acute sign sounded in the school, echoing in the minds of all children. Jane turned and made her way down to the Anatomy's corridor C, Melody still unanswered.

"_Janie, please!_"

"_I do not know, Melody..._" — mused — "_My parents won't let me._"

Melody stared at her with fowl. Everyone who knew Jane knew that she even give a damn for the rules that her parents applied. The Italian made her own rules and the only rule is that there were no rules, not in her life. The girls entered the room which was virtually empty.

"_Good morning, Miss Redman_." — the blonde said, her tone was low — "_Good morning, Miss Rizzoli._"

"_Good morning, Miss Isles._" — the girls whispering together.

Maura gave Jane a wag smile and turned her attention to the papers on the table. Jane sighed heavily and ran to her seat at the back of the room and next to Melody, as usual. The children were entering the room while Jane stared at the teacher's pale face; she wore a red shirt, the sleeve princess made the piece fit even on her pretty teacher, her hair was curled up in a lax bun and her face was accompanied by a light layer of makeup.

"_You'll be drooling by Miss Isles or answer me?_"— the redhead asked, pettish.

Jane shook her head, pulling out of her deep thought line. She even realized that the blonde now was staring at her too.

"_What, Melody?!_" — she scolded still looking at the teacher.

"_Debra wants to talk to you after class._" — she replied — "_Please act like a human._"

Jane stared at the redhead, outraged.

"_I'm human!_" — exclaimed — "_Debra, Debra... which Debra?_"

"_The Pompeo youngest._" — she whispered as the teacher began the Anatomy class.

* * *

><p>"<em>Jane, Jane, wait!<em>" — exclaimed the voice behind the brunette.

Jane turned to find Debra Pompeo, one of the most beautiful and desired by all boys and also by some girls. The girl was tall, but not taller than Jane, had long brown hair; her eyes were blue and her body was perfect, breathtaking but not Jane's breath.

"_Sì_? — she asked as she touched on the Professor Isles's desk.

Maura hearkened the conversation of the two intently as she erased the blackboard, silenced.

"_You're coming to the party, right?_" — she asked — "_Andrew's party._"

"_Andrew...?_"

"_Spangnola._" — she completed — "_It will be one of the best parties of the year._"

"_Alright._" — Jane said — "_Melody can go, right?_"

The girls of blue eyes nodded as Jane gave to her a smile that might be able to do an entire room lights up and all people gave to her a grin and leaned to depositing a wet kiss on the Italian's left cheek. Maura turned and watched the movement of the two young girls; a twinge of jealousy and envy settled at her gaze but she refused to take it. Debra also handed her a small piece of paper while whispered over the Italian's olive skin:

"_Call me maybe..._"

Then the girl made her way to her next room that'd also be the same as room that Jane must to go: corridor B, room 4 — Physics.

"_Maura, can you throw this away for me?_" — Jane asked lifting the paper.

"_Will you refuse an Pompeo?_" — Maura stammered — "_I mean, all the boys want her and some girls too, so..._"

The brunette shrugged and left the sheet of paper on wooden table, staring at the blonde.

"_I prefer blondes_."

Jane gave her a wink before walking to your next room.

* * *

><p>The girl left, leaving the teacher with a silly smile on her lips. She sat in her chair, enjoying the silence of the empty room: Maura wouldn't have to teach at that time. Her thoughts were soon tamed by a certain Italian girl, of course Jane'd be the owner of her thoughts. Slowly, Maura adored increasingly the teenager and she felt increasingly drawn to this pair of that effulgent immensities who adorned Jane's eyes. It was so premature and inappropriate but Maura felt, somehow, full and happy with herself. God — she thought —, in which I gotten myself into?<p>

"_Donuts?_" — provided the voice of the old man who walked slowly up the first chair front of Maura — "_You didn't came, so I came up._"

"_Donuts, Vin? Again?_" — asked the woman, fatigued to tell him always the same — "_I already said there is little you will not get see your balls._"

"_I don't need to see my balls._" — the old man said shrug as he nibbled a another piece of his donut.

The blonde sighed heavily while watched the old man eat. Although her eyes were staring at the old big shot in her front, Jane was in the teacher thought. She could not be liking the girl, no even! It was absurd but still possible.

"_What happened?_" — asked the old man with his mouth covered with pieces of cake — "_Maura?_"

"_Yes?_" — she asked, a little stunned, moments later.

"_What happened?_" — he repeated, now his mouth was clean, his voice had an edge of concern — "_You're very quiet today._"

Maura sighed. Somebody needs to know. — she thought — Maybe it helps. Or not.

"_I think it happened again._" — she replied, calmly.

"_What happened again?_"

"_You know what happened again._"

"_Of course I don't hav... Oh, my God, Maura, don't tell me..._" — quickly said, fumbling in his words - "_Finally! Who is?_"

"_It's nothing serious._"

"_I've heard that before, Maur..._" — said the old man as he supports his arms on the wood table.

"_I know, but Pepper was..._" — she mused — "_You know._"

"_Maura, she's gone._" — the old man said sincerely — "_It's in the past. But now tell me who is._"

The blonde shook her head angrily.

"_God, no._" — she whispered a little frightened by what she just said — "_This is wrong, Vince._"

"_If it has more than seventeen, nothing is wrong, Maur._"

"_That's the problem._" — she whined.

"_Oh, boy._" — he whispered — "_It is a student, isn't it?_"

"_What do you think, Vin?_" — she asked irritably — "_Sure it's a student._"

"_It's Debra?_" — asked — "_You know, the younger of the twins... Everyone knows she slept with Emily Matthews, less Rory..._"

"_No._"

"_Kate Daniels?_" — asked again — "_She doesn't date a year ago..._"

The blonde's eyes narrowed.

"_Korsak, how do you know all this?_"

"_God, it's Daniels?_"

"_No!_" — Maura exclaimed, aggrieved. — "_You'll never get it right._"

The old man continued to kick girls random names, Maura even didn't know some. Vince remained silent until one name popped into his head:

"_I already know!_" — exclaimed — "_Jane Rizzo something, the new girl._"

"_Jane Rizzoli._" — she corrected.

"_It's Jane, isn't her?_"

Maura remained silent, giving in tray the response to the Spanish teacher. The old man gave her a huge smile.

"_Aw, Maura is in love._" — he said forging a sweet tone — "_This is so beautiful and... sexy._"

"_Sexy? Ergh, Vin._"

"_What?_" — he asked — "_When I was young, I had a really hot teacher and..._"

"_Dear God, please don't say anything more._" — Maura said, disgusted. — "_I don't need to know who or how you masturbate._"

"_I don't do that._"

"_Not anymore._" — Maura corrected — "_You can't even put your shoes on, much less find your penis in the middle of it all._"

"_Hey!_" — Vince exclaimed.

The girl laughed and the old surrendered to laughter soon after.

"_The world needs to know._" - he said the old moments later.

"_About your penis?_" — she asked — "_Vin, don't..._"

"_No, idiot. About Jane._"

The blonde's eyes widened, stunned.

"_If you tell anyone I'll cut your balls off, old man._" — she uttered, voraciously.

Everyone knew Maura had an immense respect for the Professor, even Vince. The names-callings and taunts were like relaxation but the respect between the two always stood behind every joke. Vince was the Maura's best friend and vice versa, despite the age difference. Vin, as the blonde called him, had been her teacher since eighth grade and had always been her favorite teacher and now her favorite friend.

"_Hey, hey, my balls has nothing to do with your passion._"

"_You guys always have to talk about balls?_" — asked the male voice approaching — "_Don't you even get tired? Jeez._"

"_No when Maura is in love._"

"_Vince!_"

"_My God, Maura._" — said the girl next to the boy — "_Don't tell me you're in love with Vince's balls?!_"

"_Man, I knew it!_" — the man exclaimed.

"_Hahaha very funny, Kerme and Piggy._" — Maura said sarcastically — "_And I'm not in love._"

"_Sure okay, Maura Rizzoli._" — caused the old

"_Rizzoli?_" — the girl asked — "_The Italian girl? She's sexy..._"

"_Anna!_" — Maura and the boy scolded the brunette, who now walked up an seat to the front of the blonde.

"_She's very beautiful and also very smart, by the way._" — said the old man.

"_Can you guys please stop talking about Jane?_" — the blonde asked, furious.

"_Aw, she's already jealous of her baby._" — Anna said forging a mellow tone — "_What a beautiful, Maur._"

The blonde rolled her eyes and looked at the tests that she'd have to proofread; was a pile of white sheets, there were about ninety that Maura need to deliver to the children on Monday.

"_Now, if you guys excuse me, I have to work._" — the blonde announced.

|The three nodded as Vince and Anna rose.

"_Dirty at seven?_" — asked the brunette — "_Me and_ _Barry and got things to tell you._"

"_Barry and I."_ — she corrected — "_But yeah, Dirty at seven._" — Maura repeated, confirming — "_See you later, guys._"

The three of them gone as the Italian girl seized the thoughts of the blonde again. It was like torment but it was a torment that Maura could get used to. It was cliché, but it was true, that Jane made her lose her track and what most despaired the blonde is the fact that she get lost and never find herself again.  
>It was all very confusing, uncertain, partial, premature, full of 'what if'. Everything was premature, the attraction, the jealousy, the comfort feelings when the Professor heard the voice of the teenager, but there she wasn't talk about a bad choice because, after all, we don't look at who we love. And it's that love? Known to God! Could be just an adventure, but the passion is greater than reason. Love and being loved was necessary, Maura knew it but is after so many years of casual sex and freak relationships the blonde would be ready to surrender her body and soul to a little girl about seventeen who had known earlier? But of course not, but we always need to take the risk, because then we know what awaits us on the other side.<p>

**Is that good? Yes? So let me know how much. No? Let me know too.**  
><strong>Thank you guys for read and forgive any error, okay? Ya know, not my first language.<br>**


	6. Chapter 6

I own **nothing**.

The cold wind of the Bostonian autumn blew against the interlaced bodies of the women. The body of the young Italian moved against the pale and naked body of the lower girl, causing some moans and stir on the bed. Jane slept quietly, in her face a faint smile graced her thin lips as her were intertwined in a firm and boastful wrapped. The feet of both girls were lost in a tangle of sheets and their underwear. The brunette's arm rested on the abs of the redhead who slept calmly on the bed joins Jane. The smell of the lowest girl hovered over the nostrils when the brunette gave a faint sigh that was hushed as the air hit the neck's pale skin of the redhead. The brunette's face rested on the redhead's hair while the girl's face rested on the naked breast of Jane. The Rizzoli opened her eyes slowly, becoming accustomed to the dim sunlight that invaded the room. Exuding the unknown, but still good smell of the girl beside her, Jane forced herself to wake up completely when she felt a body on hers.

"_Che cazzo?_" — she whispered still with her face onto the girl's hair by her side.

Jane moved away from the redhead's lethargic body, dazed. The girl turned to the other side slowly before Jane could see her face. The Rizzoli then studied the room trying to understand what happened and where she was at that moment. She saw her clothes on the floor of pine wood and the possible outfits the girl; a black skirt and a shirt that owned a shade of white yarrow, there were also some sayings on the t-shirt that Jane guessed to be the name of a band.

"_The..._" — she mused — "_The Smiths?_"

_"What the fuck is this shirt?" — the Italian asked._

_"There's nothing wrong with my shirt, Jane." — the girl replied as he put the shirt inside of her black high waist skirt. "Further it's my favorite band."_

_"Are you going to the party with a shirt like that?"_

_The girl nodded. Jane nodded negatively to her friend and then opened the door of the room revealing the large hallway of her home._

_"I still don't know why I am going to this party." — said the girl walking up the stairs — "I am very stupid."_

_"You're going because you loves me." — the ginger girl replied following the Italian — "Man, your house is damn beautiful, my God."_

_Jane shrugged as she walked down to the penultimate rung of the stairs._

_"Since when do you like music?"_

_"Since when do you know things about me?"_

_"Uh, you should tell me..." — Jane now walking up to the front door._

_None of Rizzoli were in the house, they had all gone out to dinner and only return at ten o'clock. Jane was surprised by the fact that her father and her mother agree that Jane going to the Andrew Spangnola's party. Maybe they liked her. — Jane thought._

_"After all, what is the name of this band?"_

_"The Smiths, you can't read?"_

"_Mio Dio, non può essere!_" — the girl whispered into nothingness — "_Che cazzo ho fatto, mio Gesù?_"

Jane looked at herself glimpsing her completely naked body, but a sharp pain in her head that made stopped her moving forward with any action she came to do. The reason for the pain Jane knew well. Non ho fatto, Signore! — Italian thought, desperate — Per favore di me svegliarmi da questo incubo. But the brunette's request didn't realized when she opened her eyes to look at the same view that she had from the room before closing her eyes. It wasn't a dream, it was real. Jane had slept with Melody Redman, her friend.

"_Mmm..._" — the redhead murmured over the white pillow — "_Eddie?_" — she called, her voice was muffled and sleepy.

Jane's eyes widened even more, not caring about the pain who insisted in the eminence. Jane had not only slept with her friend, but had she also contributed, with magnitude, in the betrayal of one of her friends, Eddie Tibbett.

"_Mio Dio._" — she whispered again, biting her lower lip.

The redhead turned her naked body to the left to find what should be her boyfriend, but unlike the Eddie's clear eyes, Melody found a pair of abysmal eyes that stared at her nervously, afraid and ashamed of herself.

"_Jane?_" — she asked, sitting up on the bed — "_What the fuck are you doing here?_"

"_Io, I mean, I have no idea, Melly._" — The brunette didn't bother to hide her Italian accent, much less her nervousness as she spake.

Jane sat beside her friend, stunned.

"_Did we...?_" — she mused — "_You know._"

"_Melody, do not be an imbecile._" — replied the Italian, angered. — "_Look at us!_"

The redhead closed her eyes tried remembers the night before but the same sharp pain that struck the brunette impacted her.

"_My head hurts as hell._" — she whispered — "_And I don't remember any fucking shit._"

Jane snorted and replied furious about the same tone as before:

"_You are not the only one._"

The redhead shook her head in an attempt to ease the pain, however the pain with every single movement became more deep and raspy. Melody looked at her friend, somewhat ashamed of the state in which both were.

"_No one can know about it._" — she said — "_You need to promise me that Eddie..._"

"_He will never know._" — The brunette interjected before the redhead finished her sentence — "_Nobody will know, Melly, I promise._"

"_Can you, please, get outta my home?_" — Melody asked standing up. Her body was wrapped in a thin-sheet that barely covered her body — "_I know you're not a lesbian, but I don't like naked women in my bed._"

Jane's eyes widened for the third time that morning.

"_Then, you think all of this is my fault?_" — her angry tone was now much higher than before, it was almost like a cry — "_We fuck you and put the fuckin' blame on me_?"

"_No!_" — Melody exclaimed — "_I mean, I don't know Jane... Now, plase, get outta here._" — said the girl, now dressed as she opened her room's door.

Jane got up and dressed before leaving the redhead's house, exasperated with the situation.

"_Whatta hella happened at que fuckin' party?_" — the redhead asked for the nothingness.

Hopefully you guys are just like: Whatta hell you doing, Ana?!  
>So what about feedbacks or <strong>am I speaking alone<strong>? Don't be rude and don't make me think I'm crazy! Then tell me something. I'd like to know what you guys think or what you don't liked, or what you ate last week, or whatever. Tell me something! Thank you all xxx


	7. Chapter 7

I own **nothing**.

_The gradual noises which provided the teen's room was deafening, loud, lewd. Melody pleaded, begged, screamed and cryed for more , for more faster, for more hard as Jane and gave her all for the shorter girl. It was like a frenzy. Both didn't knew what them was doing or why they were doing, the two just follow a series of events that ended there, in bed Melody, having sex with each other. Melody pay attention Jane's dark eyes as she strained to keep pace and make her friend cum, she didn't knew what she was doing — as I said. But the drink was consumed her and she completely lost the control over herself._

_"Oh, fuck, Janie!" — the ginger moaned — "Your fingers feels so good inside me."_

_The ginger was happy that her parents aren't in home, so she could scream out loud to the Italian and no one could hear it. Jane pumped further her fingers inside her as she nibbled her friend's neck hard. The redhead trembled over the brunette's long fingers and screamed again — the cry was overgrown of lust and pleasure._

_"Oh God, Jane, more!" — she yelled._

_Jane slipped another finger inside the redhead, doing as request. Now counting three fingers into the her friend's wet sex, the Italian forced her leg heavily against the pussy of her friend. Melody was too close. Oh, Lord, she was so fuckin' close. The redhead couldn't feel anything but Jane's fingers inside her centre; the peoples in the world doesn't exist, the Earth doesn't turn. Melody felt in heaven and she even was sober. Was so dirty, but still lovely — more than Eddie, she assumed. Both of the teenagers girls moaned when the ginger girl pulled Jane's ass to her own hard, strongly. Melody's lips sought the thin lips of Jane who still worked hard in the construction of the smaller girl's orgasm. The juices from her friend tangled the Italian girl's long fingers and felt completely fine with this, the fluid made a noise that was quite erotic and stimulating, that did Jane moan kidded the girl eagerly as she forced her fingers even deeper making Melody screaming inside her mouth; the Italian trembled when Jane's leg pounding against her own swollen clit and not miss much for Jane come hard. The sweat of the two girls were merged, the screams became even louder when Melody and Jane at the same time..._

The hungry light gnawing the girl's bedroom that he slept restlessly. The Autumn reigned beyond the panes of glass, the cold wind blowing looking for someone to harass. The dream — that the brunette could call nightmare — brought a forgotten memory, never remembered. Rizzoli opened her eyes in a quick and agile jolt, at her side she found the nothing. Wanted, at least once, look at her side and find her dear friend, Countess Vacca, but knew she didn't agreed to accompany her to the North American country. Jane had remembered. Remembered Melody had remembered the night that should never happen. The Italian could escape, but couldn't escape from herself, then stood there, in bed, scared, breathlessly, ashamed.

— _Honey, it's time to..._ — the old woman said but stopped when saw the Italian girl's face – _What's happened, honey?_

Jane rose, sitting in bed. She stirred her head briefly, waking.

— _Cazzo_ – she murmured –_, is too early._

— I know. – Rose said as she sat in Jane's bed — _But your parents would like to speak with you today._

The lady smiled at the brunette but Jane even saw, Melody stole her thoughts.

— _What's happened, honey?_ — Rose asked with with the head tilted to the side slightly – _You seem afraid of something._.._ or someone?_

— _I don't know..._ — she mused — _Rose, if I tell you a secret will you promise me that you will never tell to anyone?_

— _Of course, honey..._ — she replied, a little bit happy that Jane's confined her a secret —_ I don't know if you know but I'm here for you._

The phrase had two meanings. It was true that Miss Rainer worked for the teenager, Jane's father paid her to. But, after some good five days living, a very strong relationship between the two had settled. Jane smiled at the lady, sweetly.

— _Did I tell you about Melody?_ — she asked in a low tone, almost a whisper — _From school._

— _No, honey, you did not._

Jane sighed heavily and ajusted herself on the mattress.

— _Well, Me and Melody..._

Jane told her about Melody, some silly smiles sprouted from her thin lips showing her dimples. She also laughed at some clowns that her friend had done, she liked Melody. A lot. The Italian lost in a multitude of feelings — in youth is all too much, everything has a pretty weight, all is very decisive and Jane hated that feeling of grandeur. Tears almost fled great mournful eyes of the Italian but she refused to cry — cry was something else was weakness, to Jane. She knew that love generates disappointment, and then generated the crying — all for Jane was connected to love because she secretly afraid of loving. Time passed while the lady smiled sweetly at the girl who had everything rather awkwardly, stumbling over words, eating some articles, speaking in Italian by way of explanation. It was lovely to see Jane nervous, afraid of hurting her friend. She loved Melody but she doesn't know if he could love her after all it, it was odd now.

— _I'm so sorry, honey._ — Rose said sincerely as she hugged the Italian.

Jane hates hug but Rose's hug was just like heaven and necessary. Was true, comfy, lovely and sweet. Jane smiled at the lady but she didn't saw, since she was still embraced the brunette. The cold wind blew even harder, Jane didn't felt a cold tip though. She felt so afraid, she was so afraid of losing her friend, lose Eddie, lose Steve. The friendship was also a weakness, since it is based on love and trust. She had all the stages of love: to love, be disappointed, crying, but she had a estáigo changed everything after that was make amends. That's was the virtue of a friendship, some say that The love of a friend is worthy only for those who know how to forgive — it's true, I agree. Jane took into consideration that Melody was her friend that she'd forgive — like I said, my friend is one who forgives. And Melody _is_ her friend.

Hey, my dears! That's sucks and short, I know but I'm **very glad** you guys are commenting! That's make Ana so, so, so happy — it's so nice to talk in the third person, I mean it. Anyways, dears,** what do u think about Melody**? She need to out of the way? Or not, she need be in the way just to make Maura jealous? — that aren't in my plan but I love you guys and you rule me! Then tell what you think, okay? I'd like to "hear" — and the proposal to speak what you ate last week is still valid, by the way. Now, bye, thank you for read my story, babes! xx


	8. Chapter 8

_**HELLO!  
><strong>this is just a message.**  
><strong>_

Hello — again —, I_'_ve been reading all your comments and I got a conclusion: I don_'_t know what to do! I mean, I fucked — sorry but that word it_'_s direct — my fanfic and now I don_'_t have any willing to keep it and/or continue. I read all the comments like _'this has to be the worst story on this site_'_ _or like_ _'_this is story is stupid_'_ _**but **I read too some comments about how it is great — a lot of —, mainly ekiyono13 — God blesses you, Ellie!  
>Anyway, I have a question! Should I continue? Should I remove? Should I change the context? Should I just fix some chapter? — I admit that the last chapters have not been good — or should I disappear from and never return?! You<em>'<em>re the boss!  
><strong>To my defense<strong> I say that I love how you guys are incredible and as you guys comment and follow my fanfic, I'm really happy! This is my first fanfic extended and in English. I live in Brazil be nice with me! — kidding. But the truth is that this story has lost control indeed. It wasn_'_t to be like that, I just followed the advice of my best friends and didn't ge__t__ as I expected. I'm Brazilian — as I said — does that mean there is not my first language and I don't know how to express myself very well with that whole thing in English — here in Brazil we learned very little English in school, and all what I learned was alone with the help of series, books and music, so go easy on me! But I really wanted to continue or even redo... I like you guys, much — even you citizen who said my story is the worst fanfic in this whole site. Anyway, you_'_re the boss here!

_Thank you xxx_


End file.
